Envy
|Anku6PY-erY}} Envy also known as Erin is an Italian YouTube singer who covers songs in both Italian and Japanese. She has a smooth, thin and cute voice in a relatively high range, though she can sing in a lower range as shown in her "Headphone Actor" cover. She can also sing in a more serious mature as seen in her "Gigantic O.T.N" cover with MastaH. She very occasionally also covers songs in English, but has noted her pronunciation to be very poor. For example in her "Fighting for you". Envy frequently sings anime music, and also VOCALOID songs, but she has also sung K-Pop before, such as her cover of the GIRLS GENERATIOn song "PAPARAZZI" with Kiro. Envy collaborates with other YouTube singers fairly often. At first often with Effe and ehmz. She also collaborates a lot with fellow YouTube singer Kiro, and frequently features in group collabs. They often dedicate videos as "present" for their fellow YouTube singer friends. Aside from singing, Envy also fandubs, mixes and draws. She often provides illustrations in collaborations. For example she has drawn the PV in the group cover of "Mata ne ... no Kisetsu" or MastaH's "Tawagoto Speaker". She seems to be close friends with MastaH. Collaboration Units List of Covered Songs (2013.01.14) # "Gekkou Symphonia" (Aquarion EVOL ED) -TV size- feat. Envy and MastaH (2013.01.15) # "rain stops, good-bye" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.01.16) # "Loli ♥ Pony" (Original) feat. Envy and Chie (2013.01.21) # "Black Board" -Italian ver.- (2013.01.26) # "Tonari no JK" (The Highschool Girl Next to Me) feat. Envy and Youma (2013.01.30) # "Graffias -epilogue-" (2013.02.08) # "PAPARAZZI" (GIRLS GENERATION song) feat. Envy and Kiro (2013.02.12) # "Mata ne ... no Kisetsu" feat. Envy, MastaH, ehmz, Azu and Mark (2013.02.14) # "Zoetrope" (Amnesia OP) feat. Envy and Chie (2013.02.15) # "Can Do" (Kuroko no Basket OP) feat. Envy and Kiro (2013.02.16) # "Kisaragi Attention" -Osamuraisan acoustic ver.- (2013.02.20) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (End of Summer, Beginning of Love) (2013.02.22) # "Fore Fore ~ Forest for Rest ♡" feat. Envy, Moni, Mynco, Kiro and Mizusu (2013.02.23) # "One・Two・Three" feat. Envy and Kiro (2013.02.24) # "Run Devil Run" feat. Envy, Chie and Kiro (2013.02.25) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Overeating Habit: Idol Syndrome) feat. Envy and Kiro (2013.03.05) # "Melancholic" -C.S.Port arrange- (2013.03.08) # "Kare" (2013.03.14) # "For you" (Naruto ED) feat. Envy and Kiro (2013.03.17) # "Shiwa" -Italian ver.- (2013.03.20) # "Soba ni Iru Kara" feat. Envy, Rhea, Erucchii, Kat, NiNa, Ayka, Zeldi and Michiyo (2013.03.22) # "EARTH DAY" (2013.03.27) # "Resonant Blu" feat. Envy and Kiro (2013.04.08) # "Lost Time Memory" -Italian ver.- (2013.04.12) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Envy and MastaH (2013.04.18) # "Reflect" -Short ver.- (2013.05.01) (Private) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (2013.05.10) # "Be my Reason" (Karneval ED) feat. Envy and Kiro (2013.05.21) # "Valentine・Kiss" feat. Envy, Skylark, Moni, MastaH, Chie, Kim, Effe and Aimei (2013.05.25) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) -Italian ver.- (2013.05.31) # "vivi" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.06.15) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-fluffy Woodland Girl) (2013.06.16) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) -Italian ver.- (2013.06.30) # "Hands Up!" (One Piece OP) -Acoustic ver.- feat. Envy and Chie (2013.07.10) # "FANTASTIC BABY" (Big Bang song) feat. Envy and Kiro (2013.07.11) # "Otsukimi Recital" (Moon VIewing Recital) -Italian ver- (2013.07.24) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" -GigaP ver.- feat. Envy and MastaH (2013.07.26) # "Rolling Star" feat. Envy, Rhea, Erucchii, Kat, NiNa, Ayka, Zeldi and Michiyo (2013.07.26) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.07.27) # "I'll show you" feat. Envy and Kiro (2013.07.29) # "Yuukei Yesterday" -Italian ver.- (2013.08.06) # "Yuukei Yesterday" -Italian ver.- feat. Envy and MastaH (2013.08.06) # "Kanousei Girl" (Yorinuki Gintama-san OP) -TV size ver.- (2013.08.19) # "Tontonmae!" (2013.08.24) # "Shinde Shimau towa Nasakenai" feat. Envy and MastaH (2013.09.17) # "Hot Summer" feat. Envy and Kiro (2013.09.22) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2013.09.26) # "GALAXY SUPERNOVA" (GIRLS GENERATION song) feat. Envy, Kiro and Chie (2013.09.30) # "Miraisen" -Italian ver.- (2013.10.02) # "Summertime Record" -Short Acoustic ver.- (2013.10.11) # "Kokoro x Kokoro ・Kiseki" feat. Envy, Chiisana, Erin, Serena, Rose, XJ_90, Renko, Yuri and Kura (2013.11.12) # "Headphone Actor" -Italian ver.- (2013.11.13) # "Outer Science" -Italian ver.- (2013.11.15) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * She respects ehmz and refers to him as "ehmz-sama".Envy and ehmz' "Juvenile" cover * She would like to learn Japanese, Filipino and Korean.An answer on ask.fm concerning the languages she would like to know * She says she is good at cooking spaghetti.An answer on ask.fm about dishes she likes to cook * Her favorite anime is Kimi ni Todoke.An answer on ask.fm about anime she likes * She wanted to be a voice actor.Envy's version of the utattemita voice meme * Eventually, her friend suggested her to sing with them, and because she had fun, she continued. * Her favorite utaite is 96Neko, and her favorite YouTube singers are Ensou, Lizz, Apol and haru. External Links * ask.fm * Twitter * Facebook